


Arisen Yoshika

by Delvarisia



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Backstory, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark Ending, Yoshika eats flesh in this story.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: Yoshika has a sudden flashback to her life before reanimation...At least, she thinks it's her life.(Yes, the name is a pun on Aradia from HS's username. I mean, their personalities from death and reanimation are quite similar.)





	Arisen Yoshika

**Author's Note:**

> 11/12/18  
> I decided to finish this quickly because I liked the original prompt better. Maybe I'll make another fanfic that'll actually depict Yoshika's full past.

Fresh blood.

It is all over the ground in front of you. You simply watch the human beg you to help her, as a youkai is chewing on her almost torn off leg. It's raining heavily, everything getting soaked except for your master, who is watching the feasting with you, the woman, and the youkai, somehow. You sorta want to help, but your master has ordered you to watch, and the ofuda on your forehead is practically chaining you in place.

Speaking of your master, you turn to your right and face her. She's about a dozen feet away from you, on a large, jagged and shaky boulder. She is smiling with blunt signs of menace, as she observes the bloodshed. Despite being in the Forest of Magic, where a certain broom-flying witch could lead to your superior's demise, your master does not hurry to help the woman, instead just observing; her left hand cups her chin, as her right arm holds her left sides elegantly.

Out of nowhere, your master jumps off the boulder, landing perfectly on the grass. She takes her hairpin out of her hair, and her hair falls unto the end of her shoulders. You always liked her hair down.

Walking up to the woman, your master opens a "wall" through the youkai's stomach. The youkai Immediately falls on the ground. The woman sighs with angry and hysterical relief, before passing out.

You look at the woman's leg. It is centimeters away from being completely torn off. You wish your arms weren't immobile; you really wanna chow down on it. Your master, however, has forbidden you to eat any future "believers".

Speaking of your master, she notices how your pale, chappy mouth, somehow, has drool coming out of it. She also notices how, when you notice her staring and you decide to slightly suck your mouth in to avoid getting caught any further, your white as snow mouth accidentally gets slightly bruised, some parts turning a pale shade of purple.

She responds with a feminine, elegant smile, but you know that the **real** reason why she's smiling is anything but ladylike.

The youkai that was trying to eat the woman quickly regains consciousness. There is a hole in his stomach, but nothing is spilling out; you can see the organs, perfectly in their positions. It's like you were looking at an autopsy.

Your master looks at him gracefully, with a hint of sadism, as he slowly crawls to your master, his fingers bend in a clawing way, as his white, sharp nails try to pierce your master's legs. Wrong move. You feel bad for the youkai, as he has just accidentally sealed a terrible, terrible fate.

Your master signs her signature smile at the youkai, simply making a wall around his arms and teeth; in an instant, they are no more connected to the Youkai. He does not scream, so you guess that, somehow, she made it painless, unlike when she blew out his stomach, earlier.

Out of the blue, all of the body parts that your master drew came back to the youkai. If this was from the beginning of your service to your master, you'd be astonished, baffling at the action.

However, not now. When you look at your master holding her hairstick, you do not feel any astonishment; you only feel a sense of wrong.

The youkai cannot move, despite getting all his limbs back; even a supernatural body would need time to recover from what your master just did. She picks the woman and turns around to look at you once more, her sly, beautiful smile hiding the real her; a woman with such peverse, sadistic intentions.

She flies into the sky, carefully holding the human so the woman's leg doesn't fall off. The heavy rain, somehow, didn't even get a drop into the villager's wound.

You turned to the man. His fair peach skin was so shiny, with all the rain pouring on it. The rain is starting to wet you all over, as well.

You sigh, before walking towards the youkai. You don't want to do this, but you're hungry. Your purple tongue licks your still bruised lips and, like an animal, your eyes open wide, small, dead pieces of skin falling off your deep blue eyebags.

You run towards the man, your razor sharp teeth quickly landing on his right arm. He screams, trying to move, but his body is still in a temporary paralysis.

You start ripping off the skin of his arm; you don't think he can feel it, due to the paralysis, but you guess he's screaming cause he's getting eaten.

Your saliva is all over his bloody, gory arm, and you begin to move to the right side of his neck, like a proper zombie. You lick his neck all over as you move to lay on top of him, sucking and nibbling on his neck. But, you do not do this "foreplay" out out of sexual intentions; it's of bloody intentions.

After the whole right side of his neck is slimy, due to both the rain and your saliva, you bite in hard. You look up and see him in shock, but not in pain. You rip apart a part of his neck, all the skin and deep flesh staining your pearl white teeth.

You move to his torso, ripping off the upper part of his yukata. When you look up, he begins to shake, the veins in his eyes long and red. He screams once more, but, this time, out of _pain_. The paralysis is not supposed to wear off until you do your killing strike. You conclude it as a sadistic punishment by your master, for his earlier attempt of justifiable (You think) vengeance.

You let out a sorry to the man, who pitifully moves his non-bitten hand to grab you by your shirt, but his hand flops down. The injury to his neck has weakened him to an almost permanent paralysis.

As you let out another sorry, you move to his torso, and bite down in the middle.

  
  
When you are done, you grab the clothes as best as you can with still arms, and go to a nearby small pond, dropping the clothes into the water. Blood from the yukata and sandals make the pond slightly red.

You walk towards the left of the pond's edge, right in the direction of tall, brown oakwood trees. Somehow still holding the clothes in your awkward position, you slowly stomp on the deep green grass as you walk back to the mausoleum.

  
  
  
When you arrive at the mausoleum, the door is already open; you see the human laying there, her leg perfectly healed, small white bandages placed around her thighs. A soft, white pillow is under her head, and a gray, wet towel is on her head, her pale skin barely darker than it. A bowl of seemingly warm water is next to it.

Her eyes slowly start to open, the black-like brown irises contrasting with her light, long and flourishing brown hair. The woman's hair ended at her tailbone, which was quite rare, for an ordinary human. Her himecut bangs reminds you of the exiled lunar princess that had once, a while back, caught what you and your master were doing.

You notice that she's in a red kimono, and the red reminds you of something, but not of the blood that was pouring out of the human's legs at the forest.

You see your master walk from the door slide behind the girl, with a small green cup that's, presumably, full of tea. She slowly places it next to the girl, crouches, and takes the towel off of the human's head. She softly twists the towel above the bowl of water, before gently dropping it in the bowl.

The human slowly sits upright, using the kimono's long, silky sleeves to wipe off the water on her forehead. Your master smiles happily, softly picking up the cup and placing it in front of the human's thin, pale pink lips. The human drinks a small portion of the tea, before gently laying it next to the bowl of water.

"What is your name?"

The minute your master says those words, you slightly jolt; you have heard those four words before, as this isn't the first time your master has "saved" a human, but there's somewhere else, deep in your rotting brain, where you've heard those words.

"Ikeru, Chuya."

Your master lifts up a long strand of the human's hair, replying, "What a fitting name. How old are you?"

"I am seventeen years of age, miss."

Her age. It reminds you of yourself, oddly enough. Perhaps when you were still a human? You didn't die as a teenager, however.

You think.

“That’s a rather young age for someone randomly strolling around the Bamboo Forest,” your master replies with a slightly cocky tone, “you should be quite thankful that my servant and I happened to patrol.

You watch the conversation in slight boredom- minus a few switches, your master said the exact same sentences to each potential “believer”; soon, your master will tell the human that they should try the lifestyle of a hermit, be one of her servants, or completely revert to Taoism.

Slightly embarrassed, the girl looks down at her kimono.

“I.....I was running away from home....”

...  
Running away.

It is at that moment that you feel a sharp pain in your undead brain- you quickly put your hands at the sides of your trembling head, biting back a groan as the sharp pain within you grows deeper and deeper.

...Wait a minute.

You moved your _arms_.

In shock, you quickly stumble out of the mausoleum, heading to the back of the temple.

You walk through the pond surrounding the mausoleum, and after a dozen feet distance, you realize that, somehow, you've also been able to gain joint movement in your legs.

As a test, you slightly lift and move your feet around the bottom of the pond, "drowning" the bright pink lillies by their green leaves.

As you look down in disbelief, you instead end up looking down with even more shock-

In the deep cerulean water, you see your hair long and black, some parts in a ribbon like order, your eyes light and brown, your skin humanely pale, and you're wearing a scarlet red traditional shirt, with long sleeves and narrowing cerulean cuffs.

You slightly move forward to the water, looking closely at the details of your attire. You have a silky, pale pink cape around your shoulders, and your cerulean skirt reaches to the bottom of your armpits, yet it still reaches to the ground.

When you look at your actual self, however, your appearance has not changed from it's zombieful appearance, and you suddenly remember all that has happened.

You weren't supposed to be like this.

 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mother, must I stay here again? I am of sixteen years, and I'm quite fearful of the men."

You were sitting at a wooden beige desk, holding a ink brush. You were slightly clawing at the handle's inscribed flowers, waiting for your mother's reply. Your mother had another shift at the entertainment housing you were currently in, and she often left you in one of the employees only rooms, despite you being well into your adolescence stage.

"I know, Xue," your mother replies, using her dai to draw her eyebrows in the style of thin petals, "but I do not want you to be in the house alone, lest a customer comes for a home session, sees you, and tries to take advantage of you."

You turn from your wooden chair to face your mother, who was across the room, doing her make up in front of a large, square mirror that was next to the sliding door. The room was a tad small, and the beige wall with the edges covered in red outlines of roses, somehow, made you feel crowded inside.

You turn back around, looking at your desk. On the side of your desk, you had a plentiful amount of tanned beige scrolls. One scroll, however, was opened up and on the middle of your desk. You were quite the poet, and, at the time, had started to become popular.

You hear your mother quickly yell out, "I'll return at the next sighting of the sun." Before you can even turn around, the slides of the room close.

 

 

A few hours later, you used two scrolls, said scrolls full of poems of flowers and happiness.

Your master was also there, and helped you when a man suddenly came and tried to ravaged you.

You....think. Your master might've been watching for a while, like what she did with the Ikeru teenager.

Not that zombies' thoughts matter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
With a shake of your head, you slowly walk your way back inside. You didn't know what you just thought about, but it was probably nothing.

"Yoshika," your beautiful mistress says with a joy-filled voice, a sign that she was able to convert the girl she "saved" to Taoism, "we are going to go to the forest again, this afternoon. Dear Chuya says she wants to work right away as your partner! How glorious."

After all, like your master always tells you, an arisen zombie doesn't have to question her savior.


End file.
